mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Pikachu's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Light |final = Volt Tackle |tier = S |ranking = 3 }} Pikachu is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Pikachu had numerous sprite changes during early development but the final design used when he was finally incorporated into the game is completely custom-made and based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Its voice clips and moveset are directly taken from the same game. Pikachu is ranked 3rd of S tier. Pikachu posses quick attacks, decent combo ability, great recovery, and good finishers in its up smash, forward smash, back aerial, , and . Pikachu is a strong edge guarder, being considered one of the best edge guarders in the game. However, Pikachu is light, which makes it easy to KO horizontally. It has poor reach in many of its attacks, forcing it to get up close to start combos (although this is remedied by its Thunder Jolt approaches). Although this gives Pikachu problems approaching characters with disjointed hitboxes, ex.: and . This also goes to its finishers as well, where Pikachu needs to be close to the opponent in order to secure a KO. Another problem Pikachu has is its poor combo game, where it mainly has to rely on strings that do not send opponents into enough hitstun. Attributes Pikachu is a small, but fast and agile fighter. Pikachu has good mobility with having the fourth fastest dashing speed in the current demo and can perform Quick attack cancel to move around the battlefield, which gives Pikachu excellent approach options. Pikachu has reliable KO moves in its forward smash, up smash, Thunder (when the bolt of lightning hits Pikachu it produces a shockwave that deals strong knockback and using the move when the opponent is offstage will meteor smash them), Pikachu and its down aerial. Despite it is poor grab range, contested for the shortest grab in the current demo, Pikachu has a great grab game and throw game. Down throw is good for setting up combos, while also being an effective chain grab on fast and high fallers with being able to be followed up with an up smash at death percents. Forward throw is also good for setting up combos. Up throw is can chain grab Fox and being followed up by up smash on certain characters at death percents. Pikachu has one of the best recoveries in the game with Skull Bash being used as horizontal recovery option and Quick Attack can be used in different directions(it can go up twice which gives Pikachu one of the best vertical recovery moves in the game). However, Pikachu suffers from poor range in the majority of its attacks which leaves it vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Pikachu also has problems dealing with certain projectiles which is another approaching problem. Despite Pikachu's light weight, it is an average faller and its wonky hurtbox makes it susceptible to combos. Pikachu's own combo game is below average due to its attacks sending the opponent into little hitstun to allow for more follow ups. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9b Pikachu was nerfed in the transition from 9b to Beta, with the changes to priority effectively taking away one of its strongest aspects. Pikachu's frame data was also nerfed in its tilts, making them harder to get follow ups with or throw out as much. Also, Pikachu went from having one of the strongest grab & throw games from thoughout various demos, to having one of the worst, due to it losing a chain grab, losing its follow ups from grabs and kill confirms. Pikachu, is still a solid fighter, but not as potent as it once was. Aesthetics * ** ** Ground attacks * * * Aerial attacks * * * Grab and throws * * * Special attacks * * * ** In competitive play Match ups Notable players Tier placement history When first introduced in demo v0.8, Pikachu was seen as a character seen with great potential. In demo v0.8b, Pikachu was ranked 7 of B tier. In demo v0.9a, Pikachu rose up to 3rd of S tier where it was seen as a top tier character. In demo v0.9b, Pikachu dropped to 5th of S tier, but is still seen as a top tier character. However, on the second tier list of demo v0.9b, Pikachu stayed 5th place, but dropped down to A+ tier and i still seen as a top tier character. Gallery Costumes Artworks Screen-shot-2010-08-20-at-8.21.50-PM.png|Pikachu's first art in the DOJO!!!. Prekachu.png|Pikachu's first art, used from v0.8a to v0.8b. SSF2 Pikachu (Early).png|Pikachu's very early pixel in the DOJO!!!. Pikachumain.png|Pikachu's third pixel art, used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Screenshots Pikachu Electric Beta.png|Pikachu and using forward aerial, on Lunar Core. Pikachu Down B.png|Pikachu uses at , on Phase 8. Sleep.png|Pikachu sleeping on 's Sing, on Rainbow Route. Note Pikachu's sleeping animation. rageofcrimsonred2.png|Pikachu and Jigglypuff, on Lake of Rage. Notice the new alternate costumes. Pikachu 1.png|Pikachu next to Pichu holding Firework, on Yoshi's Island. Pikachu 2.png|Pikachu uses air dodging while Mario after dashing, on Mushroom Kingdom III. Early designs Pika1.png|Pikachu using forward smash on , on Yoshi's Story. Pika2.png|Pikachu using Skull Bash and using Shoulder Bash, on Emerald Cave. Pika3.png|Pikachu using Quick Attack to avoid 's Giant Punch, on Bomb Factory. Pika4.png|Pikachu using on while uses Sing, on Twilight Town. 1-yo.png|Pikachu taunting while uses his down smash, on Jungle Hijinx. 2-yo.png|Pikachu standing next to , on . Pikafix.png|Pikachu after using Thunder Jolt, on Hueco Mundo. Pikabadjudgement.png|Pikachu being hit by , on Online Practice Stage. Designs Pikachu OS.png|Pikachu's first early design used in demo v0.8a to v0.9b. New Design - Pikachu (early).png|Pikachu's second early design used in Beta 1.0 to Beta 1.1. New Design - Pikachu.png|Pikachu's current idle animation, from Beta 1.2. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Pikachu.png|Pikachu's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series